My lovely twisted love story
by phantomenace
Summary: Bad at summaries. Jason's life how he got his high school sweet heart to become his husband with the help of Piper, Leo, and Marissa


Jasico Nico(top) Jason(bottom), Perleo Leo(top) Percy(bottom), Frazel, Pirissa, Reyna x Annabeth, Octavian, Clarisse, Travis, Conner, Rachel, OC, cursing, fluff, sex scene later,Heroes of Olympus not mine belongs Uncle Rick, nothing like Cinderella sorry, rated T for language

Chapter 1 Jason P.O.V

"You know how people say that you would mostly end marrying your high school sweet heart well they are right. If you asked me that 9 years ago I would have told you to stop talking bullshit. I'm sorry maybe I should start from the beginning"

My name is Jason Grace I am a junior in Olympus High there are two parts in Olympus Camp Jupiter on the right side and Camp Half-Blood on the left. Camp Jupiter is uptight and very strict they would give you a week of detention for sneezing too loudly, but Camp Half-Blood is more fun and liberating. I went to Camp Jupiter for my first two years of Olympus High but transferred to Camp Half-Blood. I didn't have people looking up to me as a leader but people looking at me as a friend maybe even a boyfriend. I made a lot of new friends at Half-Blood like Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Conner, Travis, Marissa( Percy's twin sister). I also met my best friends Leo and Piper.

Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter did not agree to a lot of things but the only thing they come together was in football it's where I met my crush too Nico di Angelo, he is the quarterback sure he is pale as fuck, skinny, messy black hair those eyes that makes me weak in the knees, but he can bring anybody down. It's what people always say looks can be deceiving. When I try to talk to him during practice or between classes I turn into a stuttering idiot and quickly walk away from him Leo and Piper always make fun of me for not being able to talk to him because I don't look like a guy who is too scared to talk to his crushes I mean hello I look like a generic stupid blond jock. I know they are trying to help me talk to him,but I'm too scared he might yell at me to go away. He is in all my classes that's good and bad it's good because I can stare at him all day bad because I can never get the courage to talk to him plus Leo and Piper always laugh at me when I try and fail.

Currently I am in Poetry class sitting in the back with Piper on my right and Leo on my left staring at the back of Nico' s head with his close friend Marissa by his side listening intently to the teacher Mr. Apollo. "Hey Jason" Piper whispered "Are you going to talk to Mr. I can'ttakemyeyesofoffyou or are you going to chicken out like last time", "I didn't chicken out I just remembered I had something to do" whispered Jason. On the other side of him, Jason heard Leo making kissing noises "Oh Nico please kiss and finger me until I cum all over our stomachs." "Shut up Leo before you get us in trouble" I said harshly. " Ah the trio disrupting my class once again, why don't you guys teach poetry" said Mr. Apollo. "I could totally teach your class" said Leo while he was standing on the desk, "Roses are red, Violets are blue I'd spank your ass red...","And finger you too" Piper finished. I could feel my face getting hot as they continued and when I looked up I made eye contact with Nico then Marissa tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear, he did something I wasn't expecting, he smiled at me! I ducked my head so he can't see my blushing. I don't think anything could have ruined my day after that not even kitchen duty for a week with Leo and Piper after their "poetry" in class today.

After class when I was packing up to go to football practice with Piper and Leo laughing and high-fiving what they did in class today Nico came up to my desk with Marissa holding his arm,she was born blind she doesn't need an escort and she is the best in her judo class but people still help her, many felt sorry for her but she waved them off and say it doesn't bother her as much as it should, "Hey Jason" said Nico "Hi hi hi hi hi Nico" God I'm so stupid I said hi like 7 times. "Since we have practice now do you wanna walk together?" asked Nico. I was going to ask about Marissa but Leo cut me off, "We can take her off your hands Nico, right Piper","Right! So you two go to practice" responded Piper as she was pushing us out the door, "Have fun at practice and make sure you don't hurt yourself Jasey-poo" and slammed the door. Nico raised his eyebrow "Jasey-poo?" "It-It's nothing she likes messing with me is all" I said putting my hands up in defense. Note to self glue Piper' s mouth shut after practice. "Your friends are something" said Nico I felt myself starting to blush "Well they can be a handful sometimes, but they do know how to have a good time." I said.

We walked in a comfortable silence. "Hey Nico, hey Jason" I heard a voice behind me. "Hey Perce" said Nico, great thanks Percy for ruining my nice walk with Nico, don't get me wrong Percy is awesome not the brightest person, but he is athletic as fuck captain of the swim team and part of the football team too. "Hey Jason do you know where um... Leo is I want to ask him something? asked Percy. "Uh last place I left him was in 502 the poetry room with Piper and your sister" I answered, he was starting to blush a lot. "Thanks I'll meet you guys at practice" Percy said as he walked away from us. Is it me or was Jackson blushing at Leo's name? "Come on Jason we are going to late for practice" said Nico. "Yeah let's go" I responded.

That was the best walk to practice I ever had Nico actually talked to me! We actually have a lot in common the love of mythomagic, our favorite movie is The Other Guys, our favorite shows are The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, and Avatar the Last Airbender . While walking to practice me and Nico were debating on which character is funnier Sokka or Toph. We went into the locker room to change still debating a few minutes later Percy came in. "Hey Perce did you find Leo and ask him what you wanted to ask him"? Nico asked, I thought it was weird how Percy flinched at the mention of Leo's name. "Can you just drop the subject?" Percy said with an annoyed voice and practically ripping his locker door open. "But Perce-", "I SAID DROP IT!" Percy yelled. Then in storms Leo with Piper and Marissa by her side "What do you want Valdez? Percy mumbled angrily. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry that I misunderstood what you said and that if I hurt you I'm sorry" said Leo. "Well your apology is not accepted" said Percy sharply. "But Perseus-" Marissa started but interrupted by Percy slamming the door. I grabbed Leo's arm and asked "Leo what the fuck did you do to Percy?", "Something embarrassingly stupid that's what" Leo said as he pulled his arm out of my grip and ran after Percy with Piper and Marissa. I looked at Nico with a questionable look, but he showed no emotion and just went back to changing for practice. I quickly changed and went outside to see where they went, but all I saw was Percy blushing brightly dragging Leo by the hand away from the field behind the bleachers and Piper with Marissa holding each of Annabeth' s, the football coach and in the same judo class as Marissa, Annabeth is in the same year as me she is smart, good-looking, cool, funny, clever, scary, and boring at times when she drones on about architecture, arms like she was going to attack someone. I walked up to Piper to ask what was going on, but she interuppted me "Hey Jason you want to go to the movies with me and Leo this Friday?"

Hey guys do you like the story so far, if not tell me why so I can fix it to your liking. If you do like me story so far I am happy. I don't know how many chapters I want, but I at least want more than 5 if possible.


End file.
